Anna and Luke meet
by annasolo
Summary: Again this is still the only title I can think of. But I have finally put up what I believe to be the best Chapter 1 that I can come up with. I will continue to work on it. I hope you all enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters except for Anna. All the others belong to George Lucas.

Chapter 1

Luke and Old Ben

Anna Solo was working on the _Millennium Falcon, _Her brother's ship, and his baby. The ship had many special qualities, but the main one was its hyperdrive. He had won the ship in a game of sabacc from Lando Calrissian. Even though he said it was fair, Anna had a hard time believing that neither if not both cheated at one point in the game. Lando was a smuggler that Han had met on his travels. Lando now worked at Bespin at a tibanna gas mine on Bespin, actually he was the administrator of that facility. Anna knew Lando and she liked him. He was an old friend of her brother's. Her brother was Han Solo, a smuggler and a pirate, and he was in the local cantina. The ship was docked in docking bay 94 on Mos Eisley on the planet Tatooine. She was never allowed off the ship without her brother, or his wookiee co-pilot, Chewbacca. Especially on Tatooine, Tatooine was very dangerous according to Han. She has snuck off many times before by herself, but never on Tatooine. The way Han had talked about it made her nervous. It did not seem like a nice place. They have been on Tatooine a bunch of times. Tatooine was where Han went to Jabba, the guy that Han worked for at this point in time, to get his next shipment. Anna wanted to get off of this ship it was boring and she loved to explore the planets that they visit. She was a very curious person. She was tired of sitting up here, it was boring she had finished all of the repairs that Han had asked her to do. She was curious about what it was like on Tatooine. But as she was thinking this and getting ready go get some food, she heard footsteps. She placed her hand on her blaster, ready to fight. You could never be too careful when your brother was a pirate working for Jabba. Especially when there was a bounty on his head. She turned around and saw her brother walking up the ramp smiling smugly about something. She sighed a sigh of relief before greeting him.

"Hey Han," She greeted.

Han smiled at her, "Hey sis. You got all of those repairs done."

Anna smiled, "Yeah I got them all done." She smiled and started to stand up. She walked up to Han with a curious look on her face. "So did you pick up any passengers or any more shipments from Jabba?"

Han looked at her and smiled slyly. "Yep we got some passengers."

Anna Smiled widely as she replied, "Cool." She then looked out of the landing ramp and down below next to the ship. Two men and two droids were beginning to make their way up towards the _Falcon,_ "Uh...Han, we have company."

Han spun around drawing his blaster, "What do you mean?"

Anna pointed out the ramp, drawing her own blaster. "Over there." She pointed to a young man with sandy blonde hair and the most amazingly blue eyes. Even though she could not see them from this distance. An old man, that was weathered from either the planet or age it was hard to tell with two droids. One tall golden one, and one short blue and white one.

Han looked at her and smiled, "Ah our passengers." He started down the ramp slowly and carefully.

She looks at him confused. "So that's them?" She said looking at the younger one curiously. She seemed to be drawn to him somehow. She smiled at him.

Han seeing this turns to her, "You keep away from him." He warned her sternly, pointing a finger at her. Anna looked at her brother and sighed. _Will he ever trust me to take care of myself?_ She thought bitterly.

"What a piece of junk." The younger one stated. Anna smiled nearly everyone that sees the _falcon _for the first time says that. Even she thought that when Han brought it back from winning it from Lando.

"She may not look like much but she's got it where it counts." Anna heard the last part of this looking at the young boy. She smiled at him again.

"Who's that?" The young boy asked catching sight of Anna and smiling back at her.

Han turned and glared at Anna, "That is no one." He said with that tone that told her to get back up to the ship. She stayed where she was. Wanting to know more about the passengers. Most of the passengers that Han has picked up were either criminals or just dangerous. But these two looked different. The old man looked gentle and kind and like a grandpa more then a criminal. And the young one looked about her age and had the gentlest eyes she had ever seen. And then there was a feeling that she could not explain. She felt connected to these passengers in some way. Even though she had never met them before.

Anna glared at Han. "I'm your sister!" She yelled, with a hint of hurt in her voice, from the ramp.

"Anna get back into the ship. I'll handle this." Han yelled at her.

Anna sighed frustrated and turned back around and walked back into the ship muttering the whole way. Han watched her shaking his head. She was not one to listen to him when he told her to stay away from boys. There was times where he wished she had. But she did have to make her own mistakes. The hardest part for Han was to watch her when she made the mistake of falling for a guy that was a lot like himself. Never wanted to be in a long term relationship and was bound to hurt the girl he fell for. But what choice did he have it was the crowd that they mostly were around. And Anna was crushed after some of those relationships. He hated watching her fall for boys like that but he couldn't help it. But this boy seemed different. He had never seen her look at another boy like that before. He smiled at himself. _Well maybe I'll let them talk but that's all._ He thought to himself.

"We're a little rushed so if you would just get on board we'll be off." Han told the passengers. Anna was still peaking around the corner when the young boy, the old man and the two droids walked up the ramp. She smiled at the young boy. "Hello my name is Anna Solo." She said extending her hand.

The young boy took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Anna. My name is Luke Skywalker." Anna smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Luke." She said smiling shyly shaking his hand. She then looked away blushing. She hadn't met many boys. Growing up with Han there wasn't much time for that. She was either always in the gun turret waiting to shoot down tie fighters when the ship was out of hyperspace. And making repairs on the _Falcon_ when they were in light speed. So she was very shy around boys. Also Han doesn't like it when she talks to boys. He has always been too overprotective. There are two things that Han has always been protective of. That is his ship and his sister.

"So how old are you?" Luke asked her blushing a little.

"I'm 19," She stated.

Luke smiled, "I'm about the same age."

She smiled and then Han came in, when they were up in the air. "Anna, stop talking to that boy and get to the gun turret. We have company."

Anna groaned, and looked at Luke with a smile, then she glared at Han. "I'll talk to you later." She shouted over her shoulder at Luke as she ran to the turret. She sat down in the chair and grabbed the triggers. She then grabbed the head set. "Han?"

"Anna, I can hear you." Han shouted through the commlink in the cockpit. Anna sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Good we're not being jammed. Any fighters yet?" She replied with a smile. _This is where the fun begins._ She thought as she always did before they were in a fight.

"No, not yet. But keep your eyes open." Han shouted into his comm.

Anna watched out the window. She could hear the conversation going on in the cockpit. "Why don't you outrun them, I thought you said this thing was fast." Luke was saying.

"Watch your mouth kid or you'll find yourself floating home." Han shouted at Luke. Anna smiled to herself and watched there were no fighters coming after them. She thought this so be odd, usually fighters at least try to intercept them to find out who they are. And why they are leaving the system that they were on. She could not see any sign of them.

"Han can I come up to the cockpit?" She asked, she was getting bored.

"No, you stay where you are until I make the jump to lightspeed."

Anna sighed, "Alright Captain." Not more then five seconds later the ship entered light speed. Anna was thrown against her chair hard as the ship jerked forward as it made the jump. She climbed out of the turret and started to head towards her room. But a figure stepped out in front of her. She looked up and saw Luke. She smiled. "Hello, Luke."

"Hello Anna," he smiled at her. "So do you want to talk?"

Anna looked behind Luke to make sure Han wasn't around. "Yeah, that would be great." She took his hand gently but firmly and lead him to a private place. She sat down and he sat down next to her. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Luke looked at her and blushed, "Well you see..." He started out very nervously.

Anna takes his hand. "It's alright." She said smiling encouragingly at Luke.

He smiled at her, "Well the first thing I have to know, is are you a smuggler too?"

Anna smiled, "No I jut help my brother with runs and so on so forth. I'm not allowed to go to Jabba's palace or anything. I've never been able to get off the ship on Tatooine. I feel like he's sheltering me from something. I just don't know what. I think he doesn't want me to know about the bounty on his head. But to tell you the truth I overheard a conversation, between Jabba and Han. And I think that the bounty is on my head too. And I didn't even do anything!" She said angrily.

Luke looked at her, "You weren't missing much, it was just a bunch of sand."

Anna smiles, "I know but I always wanted to see the Dune Sea."

"Well the Dune sea isn't all as it seems. It is also very dangerous." Luke smiled but then looked up. "Uh oh," He whispers.

Anna looked up and found Han standing right above her, fuming. "I told you to stay away from him!" He yelled and it frightened her. She had never seen him so angry.

Anna stood up with her hands on her hips. "I know what you said," She yelled back at him.

"So why are you talking to him?" Han asked her sarcastically.

"Because I like him ok? Or can you not handle that." She said fuming. "Han, I barely get to talk to boys because you won't let me. I don't have that many friends."

Han looked at her furiously. "There's a reason for that." He glares at her.

"And that is..." She asked wanting to hear more.

"I don't have to explain it to you!"

She continued to glare at him. "Han you can't run my life!" She screamed at him and turned around and stormed out of the room.

Han then turned towards Luke who was shaking slightly. "You stay away from her!" He half warned half shouted and then he took off towards his sister.

Anna ran into her room and shut the door and locked it, not wanting to allow Han into her room. She sat on the bed and buried her head in her hands and began to think. _What am I going to do? I really like Luke and I think he really likes me. But Han is standing in my way. Just like he always is._ She thought frustrated at Han.

Han walked up to her room and knocked on the door. "Anna, let me in, I want to talk to you." He shouted through the door.

"No, go away!" She yelled through the door right back at him.   
"Do I have to get Chewie to break down the door." Han shouted threateningly through the door.

"No, go away!"

"Anna, if you don't talk to me then I will just leave you in there."

"Fine by me." She yelled back at him.

Han glared at the door for a little while and then turned around and stormed off. Anna heard him leave and started to think again. She really wanted to talk to Luke again but with Han here she couldn't do it. He wouldn't allow her to get any closer to Luke then what she already was. Which made her angry. All she wanted to do was make a friend. She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands and shook her head. She was so frustrated with Han. He would not let her out anywhere and he would not let her talk to boys. She could see where he was coming from , of course. She was the only family he had. He didn't want anything to happen to her. She felt the same way towards him every time he went on a run, she had been trying to talk him into giving up his smuggling. It worried her that he was always in trouble with Jabba. And with Boba Fett out on the loose they were in trouble. He was the best bounty hunter in the business. There was a knock on her door. She lifted her head up off of her hand.

"Yes, who is it?" She called through the door.

"It's me Luke, I would like to talk to you about something."

Anna stared at the door thinking on what to do. She wanted to let him in but Han would surely find out and kill Luke. "Luke, I uh, I'm busy right now." She stammered trying to find something that would make that look true.

"Anna, I really need to talk to you." Luke started to plead.

Anna shook her head. "I can't not now." She buried her head into her pillow and started to cry.

Luke feeling that something was wrong turned around and left. Anna cried into the pillow for hours until she heard a familiar alarm go off. She got up, wiped at her eyes and composed herself as best as she could. She then walked out of the room drying her eyes. Old Ben Kenobi smiled at her and she smiled back. She then headed towards the cockpit.

"Han, are we there yet?" She smiled at him.

Han looked at her. "you heard the alarm we are just coming out of hyperspace."

"I know what the alarm meant." She said sarcastically. She sat down in the chair behind Han.

"What the...We seem to come out of hyperspace on some sort of meteor shower.


End file.
